Drawing You
by gingerbread-iplier
Summary: Pre-Avengers, Pre-Constantine. Zedasha (Zed/Natasha). Before Zed knew what her powers were, before Natasha went to work for Pepper Potts as Natalie Rushman, Natasha loved someone like a child. And Zed loved her back. To bad Natasha had to leave. Smut.


**Pre-Avengers, Pre-Constantine. Zedasha (Zed/Natasha). Before Zed knew what her powers were, before Natasha went to work for Pepper Potts as Natalie Rushman, Natasha loved someone like a child. And Zed loved her back. To bad Natasha had to leave. Smut.**

**I can't believe I'm the only one that ships this. Um, AU where Natasha was on probation but got called back into the field to watch Tony in Iron Man 2. My Natasha smokes and drinks, sorry**.

Natasha Romanoff stood in front of her and Zed's apartment waiting for the brown eyed woman living in there to get out and get in Natasha's new car to go to the restaurant. Natasha briefly flicked her cigarette to get rid of the ash and sucked in another gulp of smoke, before blowing rings of smoke from her lips into little circles above her. "Tasha..." The red head looked over to see Zed getting down the stairs, carding a hand through her curly brown hair. "We're going to miss our reservation." Natasha idly told her, leaving the cigarette in her mouth as she searched through her purse and took her keys from the bag. "Nice Corvette." Zed complimented, resting a perfectly bronze hand on the hood of the blue car. "Thanks, I chose it myself, got it just yesterday." Zed chuckled lightly at Natasha. "I see that."

Natasha sidled into the driver seat as Zed jumped in over the door as Natasha had the top down. "Zed…" Natasha glanced at her girlfriend for a moment just to see Zed's brown eyes staring straight at her. "Remember what I said about SHIELD- don't say anything about them, and stay away from them." Zed's eyes flashed. "You're leaving..." She breathed. Natasha gave a sigh and nodded as she backed out of the parking lot and towards the restaurant. "Look, Zed, they're calling me back. They need me to infiltrate Stark Industries and watch Iron Man." Zed gave her a small smile. "Oh Tasha, as long as you come back, I'll be fine. But you have to come back." Natasha smiled lightly, and tried not to believe her next words were lies; "I promise."

Natasha drank champagne. Zed never understood why Natasha LIKED champagne, but no matter how hard she tried, she could never like champagne. Since there wasn't much else, Zed got a whiskey. "Maybe I could help you run if I knew who you were running from." Natasha said from behind her menu, not looking up. Zed froze and thought a moment before answering, "My 'father'." Natasha looked up at that, watching Zed with scrutinizing eyes before taking another sip of her champagne. "Why?" Zed gave a sigh and rubbed her face with both her hands and grumbled. "He's part of a cult called the Resurrection Crusade. Believes in a stupid prophecy that's been found engraved on a stone, says a new born child, son of God will born of a woman, called Mary. That's me, that's my real name. Don't like when people call me that." Zed added hastily, and Natasha nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry about leaving." Zed shrugged at Natasha's apology, before eating some of her food. "I was drawing yesterday." Natasha looked up at that, worried that maybe it had something to do with her. "There were a lot of droids brought by this guy in glasses, with an Iron Man armor, but it was totally weaponized. Not by Mr. Stark." Natasha cataloged this into her mind. "I have to leave tomorrow morning at 4." Zed nodded sadly. "Ah. Well, we better make the most of tonight." Natasha's mouth quilted up into a smirk. "The very most of tonight." She agreed.

Sweat dripped from both women's bodies as the 2 drunk girlfriends slammed the bedroom door open, fervently searching each other's bodies with their hands. Zed gave a loud moan when Natasha slipped her hand into Zed's underwear, ripping the fabric off the bronze girl. Zed pulled Natasha's shirt off and slammed her lips onto the red head's, running her hands through Natasha's hair. Natasha gave a soft moan before pushing the girl onto the bed and dragging her tongue down Zed's treasure trail. Zed shivered and wrapped her legs around Natasha's waist as Natasha slid her hand towards Zed's throbbing pool of heat between her legs. By the time Natasha had worked enough that Zed spasmed around her fingers, Natasha was close enough to the edge that all Zed had to do was stick her fingers into Natasha and slide her thumb on Natasha's clit before Natasha was orgasming around Zed's fingers, and they fell under the sheets, a pile of tangled limbs and sweaty bodies.

Zed awoke to an empty bed and a letter lying where Natasha should have been if it weren't 7 in the morning. Zed silently read Natasha's goodbyes and even more apologies before grabbing her sketch pad and solemnly drawing Natasha holding a gold scepter with a blue tip, standing next to a device that glowed blue as well, looking up to a huge portal where Iron Man was guiding a nuclear missile into a huge space ship. She looked at the page for a few moments, before grabbing a new paper and starting on a drawing of a man with a trench coat. Maybe whoever that was could help her learn why she drew things like this. And maybe she may see Natasha again one day.

Natasha fingered the drawing she stole from Zed of the robots that were supposed to be at the Stark Expo worth fondness, smiling a little. "What has you so happy?" Fury asked as he looked over at the goofy smile splayed on the red head's face. "Oh sir, nothing really." Natasha fixed her Natalie Rushman outfit as she got ready for her interview with Pepper Potts. "Nothing at all." Natasha couldn't wait to be on probation again. She's going straight to Zed.


End file.
